Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data input system, a data input apparatus, a data input method, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a data input program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data input system which includes an imaging apparatus provided with an imaging function such as a camera, a data input method which is executed in the data input system, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a data input program which is executed by the data input apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a business card and the like, there is described a name, an address and a contact number of an individual. There has been developed a technique of inputting information listed in the business card into a computer as electronic data. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-218009 describes an information processing apparatus characterized by comprising: an imaging means to capture an image of a medium which has access information recorded and is maintained by an operator; an access information detecting means to extract said access information from image information of said medium captured by said imaging means; and an access process executing means to, on the basis of the image information of the medium captured by said imaging means, detect that said medium is moved by said operator, and use the access information extracted by said access information detecting means so as to execute an access process in accordance with said detected movement of the medium, wherein: said access process executing means includes a UI generating means to, while displaying a monitor screen which displays the image information captured by said imaging means, on the basis of said extracted access information, generate a user interface (UI) indicating contents of said access process so as to display the generated UI in a surrounding area of said monitor screen; said monitor screen is used for guiding said operator to have said medium appeared within said monitor screen; and said access process executing means includes a gesture recognizing means to detect that said medium displayed in said monitor screen is moved by said operator in a direction of said UI selected by the operator, so as to select said access process, and an application activating means to cause an application to execute the access process selected by said gesture recognizing means.
However, a conventional information processing apparatus displays the captured image of a subject on the monitor screen, and the UI in a surrounding area of the monitor screen, and in the case where a medium as the subject moves, it is required to detect that a direction of the movement is in a direction to the UI displayed in a surrounding area of the monitor screen. Therefore, it is impossible to display another screen in the monitor screen. Since the application which executes the access process is previously determined from the access information extracted from the image information of the medium, there is a problem that the application should be defined for the information described in the medium. Therefore, this may cause problems that only a limited number of applications can be activated and usability is restricted.